


Танец

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Земля будто оживала от прикосновения магии, обретала свою сущность — непокорную, пылкую, чудную. Как первобытный танец, в котором танцуют она, чародейка и древнее колдовство. Как и сама Талия, чей нрав взрастила отчасти земля за это долгое обучение.





	Танец

_Колдовство — это танец._

 

Сначала земля поддаётся ей неуверенно, чувствуя страх девчушки. Земля, вопреки своему внешнему спокойствию, обладает не менее буйным нравом, чем пламя и вода. Она могущественна, непокорна и крайне опасна.

 

  _Первобытный танец хаотичных движений, древних и чудных. В нём стихия и маг становятся едины в одном ритме жестов, шагов, изгибов._

 

Года идут. Камешки неспешно подчиняются ей, сплетаются в пряжу чарами и представляют что-то чудное, удивительное. Талия не могла сдержать своего счастья, вертя в руках маленькие осколки земли, играя ими, собирая в узоры. Только длится это не долго: стоит ей потерять бдительность — и ожерелье рвётся, рассыпаясь пыльными бусинами. Энтузиазма в чародейке от этого меньше не стало.

 

_Его таинство известно лишь им: заклинателю и стихии. Они говорят на одном языке, не подвластном простому люду._

 

Она не знает ещё многого, но уже понимает лучше данную ей силу. Цена подобного урока была велика: года странствий, уединения, попыток. Месяца страха собственной силы, ужаса от её неудержимой, разрушительной мощи, опасений того, сколько вреда причинит она и сколько блага может принести. Часы неспокойного сна, когда тело в истоме просило отдыха, вытесняя тем самым тревожные мысли.

 

Талия открыла для себя многое. Земля с каждым днём становилась ей родной, знакомой: девушка изучала её почву, повадки, характер. Она будто оживала от прикосновения магии, обретала свою сущность — непокорную, пылкую, чудную. Как первобытный танец, в котором танцуют она, чародейка и древнее колдовство. Как и сама Талия, чей нрав взрастила отчасти земля за это долгое обучение.

 

Но это — ещё не конец. Чародейке ещё многое нужно открыть, узнать, изведать. Ведь учение — это не только странствия по горным храмам древности, где необузданный дар не причинит никому вреда. Учение — это жизнь, за которую каждый житель Рунтерры успевает обрести множество разношёрстных знаний. И девушка уже стремится к ним, оседлав гребни своих каменных волн.

 

_Они снова начинают свой танец единства._


End file.
